


The Curly Headed Puppy's Problems

by mebrewster311



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mebrewster311/pseuds/mebrewster311
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac's been having nightmares forever. It's different now though because he has someone to treat him just like a puppy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curly Headed Puppy's Problems

Boyd enjoyed sleeping. Sleeping meant no one was bothering him or messing with him or asking him to do things. He really enjoyed sleeping. What he didn’t like was being woken up.

“Boyd,” Isaac whispered, leaning over the other as he slept, “Boyd are you awake?” There was no responses. 

“Boyd,” Isaac whispered again but this time it was more of a whine, “Boyd wake up.” There was a flutter of movement under his eyelids and Isaac felt a bit hopeful. 

“Boyd,” The taller wolf repeated, “Boyd, stop ignoring me.” There was a flurry of movement that exploded out of the darkness and Isaac found himself being dragged onto the bed, Boyd practically on top of him. 

“Boyd!” Isaac squeaked, “I can’t breath!” 

Boyd didn’t move. Isaac tried to push him off but while Isaac was taller, Boyd was better built and he didn’t budge. Boyd just laid on top of him. 

“Boyd! You’re crushing me!” Isaac squawked.

The other wolf sighed, rolling off of him, “What do you want, Isaac?” 

There was silence before Isaac scooted closer Boyd, “I had a nightmare.” There was no movement until Isaac almost toppled off the bed after he was hit in the face with a pillow. 

Isaac sputtered and sat up, “What was that for?” 

Boyd grunted, “Waking me up, you vulture.” 

Isaac pouted, once again moving closer to the other, “I can’t sleep.” 

“Just count sheep,” Boyd growled and Isaac whimpered. 

“I hate sheep, I want you to brush my hair.”

More silence which Boyd broke this time, “You want me to...what now?” Isaac moved closer to Boyd, practically attaching himself to the other.  
“Brush my hair,” He whispered. 

Boyd cleared his throat, shaking his head, “No way, Skinny. I’m not brushing your hair, that’s weird, go away.” Isaac let out a whine, clinging to him tightly. “Fine,” Boyd groaned, “Go get a brush.”

Five minutes later, Boyd was sitting on the end of the bed, Isaac sitting between his legs with his knees pulled up to his chest. He leaned on Boyd’s thigh, closing his eyes as the other pulled a brush through his thick curls.

“My mom used to do this when I had nightmares,” Isaac said quietly, “And then Camden did it.” 

Boyd was quiet, not having much to say as Isaac seemed to calm down. Eventually though, his breathing slowed and his heart beat steadied out. Boyd put the brush aside and leaned down, managed to pick Isaac up and lay him down in the bed. The other wolf stretched out on the bed and Boyd rolled his eyes, climbing in beside him. As soon as he was beside Isaac, the taller teen was wrapped around him, arms and legs engulfing Boyd like a clingy octopus . Though it was something he’d complain about later, Boyd smiled, kissing Isaac’s forehead before he drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know when I started shipping this but I had this idea when I was just doing nothing. I just really want fluffy Boyd. Thank you for reading!


End file.
